Identical
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: A replica of Carlos is seen wandering around Palm Woods. What will the boys find out about this peculiar stranger?


**Note: This probably won't turn into a multi chapter story, so don't get your hopes up. XP Anyway, the idea popped into my head and I just **_**had**_** to write about it. Please leave a review if you liked it! I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**\\Palm Woods Park/**

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were sitting in Palm Woods park, enjoying their lunch break. Gustavo hardly ever let them out this early but the boys didn't want to jinx it.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Jo lately?" Kendall asked, taking a sip from his smoothie.

"She's helping Camille get a part in some show or other." Logan replied, looking bored.

"I'm going to get a corn dog." Carlos said, standing up and walking off. The boys returned to their conversation and James got into an argument with Logan about the importance of having so many hair products. Kendall was laughing at the pointless argument and stopped when he saw a familiar figure walk past.

"Hey, Carlos! I thought you went to go get a corn dog?" Kendall called. James and Logan paused their argument to look at the person who walked by. Carlos looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"Me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you." Kendall added jokingly.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Carlos said and began walking again.

"I've known you for nine years, I think it would be hard to confuse you will someone else. Why did you change clothes?" Kendall's joking tone faded a little and was replaced by a confused one. Carlos shrugged and walked out of sight, earning some confused looks from Kendall, James, and Logan.

"That was weird. Maybe he's playing a joke on us." Logan suggested, sipping his own smoothie. A moment later, Carlos jumped onto his seat beside Logan, clutching a corn dog.

"Carlos, what was that?" Kendall asked, eying his friend suspiciously.

"What was what?" Carlos asked, taking a bite out of his hot dog and moaning happily.

"You just walked by here and pretended you didn't know us. And you changed clothes again." James replied.

"You guys must be going crazy. I was just getting a hot dog." Carlos rolled his eyes at his friends.

The other three boys shrugged and went back to their conversation. Although they changed the subject, their minds were still on the weird thing that just happened. It didn't make sense. Not at all. 

**\\Palm Woods/**

Katie Knight was walking past the vending machine in the Palm Woods, humming along to a Dak Zevon song. She saw a familiar looking person and paused to say hello.

"Hey, Carlos! Getting some Fruit Snackers?" She asked, pausing beside her friend.

"Yeah and sorry but you must have me mixed up with someone else." Carlos replied, pushing the button on the vending machine. Katie looked at him sideways, not understanding what he just said,

"But I've known you for nine years. Are you playing a joke on me?" She asked playfully.

"No, I-" He was cut off as Katie laughed and skipped off to the pool, not letting him finish. Shrugging, he ripped open the small pack of Fruit Snackers and sat down on one of the couches in the lobby. A blonde girl walked up to him and smiled as if she knew him.

"Hey, Carlos! Have you seen Kendall? I haven't got to talk to him, Camille's kept me so busy." She said happily.

"I'm not Carlos! Why does everyone keep thinking that?" Carlos responded, looking confused and just a bit irritated.

"Aren't you?" The girl asked.

"No?" Carlos replied.

"That's strange. You look just like him. I'm Jo. Jo Taylor." She extended her arm, offering her hand.

He shook it kindly. "Diego. Diego Garcia."

Jo gave him a strange look before heading off towards Palm Woods park. something was up.

\\Palm Woods Park/

"Hey, Kendall! There you are!" Jo called, causing all four boys to look up.

"Hey, Jo! I heard you've been helping Camille." Kendall replied, smiling as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, she wanted me to help her get a part." Jo rolled her eyes and smiled at the rest of the boys. Her gaze fell on Carlos and she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, Carlos. What's your last name again?" She asked, startling all four of them.

"Garcia." He replied, looking slightly confused at her question.

"That's so weird! I was just in the Palm Woods lobby and I saw someone who looked just like you! He said his name was Diego Garcia. Strange, huh?" Jo said, looking amazed.

"Really?" James, Carlos, and Logan asked in unison.

"Yeah, he was eating some Fruit Snackers. I even thought he was you for a minute." She replied. Carlos looked as if someone just told him that he had three heads.

"It could just be a coincidence. Garcia is a very common name." He dismissed the topic. Kendall wasn't too easy to drop it.

"We saw someone walk but us a few minutes ago. We thought it was Carlos too. I don't think its a coincidence that he looked just like Carlos _and _has the same last name." Kendall said.

"So what are you saying? You know I only have three sisters." Carlos responded.

"Yeah, I know." Kendall still looked a bit confused and stood up. "We should go talk to him."

"I agree." James said and stood up. Carlos rolled his eyes and he and Logan stood up too. Jo was the last to rise but looked as if she wasn't very interested in the topic.

"Camille has an audition in thirty minutes. I'm going to go help her." She said and kissed Kendall on the cheek before walking off.

**\\Palm Woods/**

The boys walked into the lobby, looking at the couches that Jo had told them about. Nobody was sitting there but an empty pack of Fruit Snackers lay on the table.

"I still think you guys are crazy." Carlos said, crossing his arms and giving them a funny face.

Just before Kendall could say something, they heard a familiar voice coming from the vending machines.

"More Fruit Snackers, Carlos?" It was Katie and she seemed to be talking to the person Jo was talking about. The person was hidden behind the wall but Katie's brown hair was visible. The boys made their way over to her and peered around the corner. Sure enough, a short Latino boy was holding a pack of Carlos' favorite snack.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not Carlos!" The boy looked as if someone was playing a prank on him and his eyes were wide. He looked like an exact replica of Carlos and the boys glanced at their friend, unable to believe that there were two Carlos'.

Katie shrugged and turned around, seeing the boys watching her with confused looks. She smiled and turned the corner, looking just as confused when she saw Carlos was with them.

"Uh... is this a joke?" She asked.

"No! That guy is an exact replica of Carlos!" James said, looking back and forth from his friend to the other guy. The replica hadn't noticed them yet and was busy eating his Fruit Snackers, looking very happy.

"We'll see about that." Katie grabbed Carlos' arm and dragged him over to the replica.

"Hey!" She said, catching his attention. The guy looked up and seemed startled when he saw Carlos.

"Uh, Hello." Carlos waved meekly, feeling as if he was looking into a mirror. Except that his reflection had different clothes.

"Who _are_ you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Carlos."

"Oh! You're the guy everyone is mistaking me for! My name's Diego." He smiled and tossed his empty Fruit Snackers pack into the trash.

"Your last name is Garcia, right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Diego replied, wearing an identical confused expression.

"So is mine!" The two boys were staring at each other, looking very shocked.

Logan, Kendall, and James rounded the corner and stared at the two identical boys. If the two were wearing the same clothing, they wouldn't be able to tell who was who.

"This is weird."

"Definitely."

They all stood in silence for a moment. A few passerbys had froze as well, noticing the resemblance. Katie was the only one to break the silence.

"This is cool!" She exclaimed, earning a glare from Kendall.

**\\Apartment/**

"We need to find out what is going on." Kendall said, crossing his arms. Logan and James stood on either side of him, staring at the two Latino boys in shock still. Carlos and Diego were sitting on the couch side by side, slouching at the same angle and staring at the other boys with identical brown eyes. Katie was sitting on the other side of the couch, watching intently.

"It is a bit creepy..." Diego said slowly. When the boys had first gotten to the apartment, the first thing he said as "SWIRLY SLIDE!", exactly like Carlos would have if he wasn't still in shock.

"So who are you, Diego?" James asked. He knew the question was a bit odd, but he would tell that all of them wanted to know what was going on, especially Diego.

"Well, my name is Diego Garcia, I'm sixteen years old. I'm told that I have way too much energy, a terrible liar, and social person. There's not much about me except that I play on a soccer team and love the feeling of danger." He finished. The way he described himself was exactly like Carlos, minus the soccer part.

"Whoa, wait. You're sixteen?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"When is your birthday?" Logan continued, looking as if he had just figured out the answer.

"August 21st. Why?" Diego replied slowly, looking confused.

"That's my birthday!" Carlos said, smiling and giving Diego a high five.

"I think I know what's going on..." Logan said slowly and grabbed his laptop off of the table before opening the lid and typing madly into the internet search engine.

"What is it, Logan?" Kendall asked impatiently. James had sat down beside Diego, his shocked expression still plastered to his face.

"Ah, ha! This website has a list of kids born in 1994 in Minnesota and the states closest to it. It gives the name of a kid, family, and date of birth." Logan said, typing in Diego's name.

"Isn't that like, too much information posted on the web?" Kendall asked wearily.

"Oh, you can't see it unless you have permission." Logan said, scrolling down the list of Diego Garcia's.

"And you have permission?" Kendall looked confused.

"I have my ways." Logan said, clicking on the Diego Garcia that was born on August 21st. He clicked on "family" and immediately, a list of names popped up.

"Father, Ricardo Garcia. Mother, Sylvia Garcia." Logan read aloud. Carlos gave him a strange look. That was_ his_ parents names.

"Siblings; Marisol Garcia, Esmeralda Garcia, Minerva Garcia, and... Carlos Garcia." Logan looked up, staring at the two Latino boys sitting on the couch.

"So... He's my _brother_?" Carlos gapped.

"No, Carlos. He's your _twin_ brother." Logan replied.

**Note: Should I continue? Leave a review, please! **


End file.
